1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to modular play equipment for children and in particular to modular play equipment having portals. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for a modular playground compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular play equipment for children has become extremely common in "fast food" and/or family restaurants, businesses devoted to provide recreational facilities for children, and other settings. Such equipment typically comprises a maze-like, multilevel modular structure having one or more compartments connected by cylindrical tunnels in different directions. These structures are typically surrounded by netting, or the like, and include "fish-eye" portals within individual compartments.
Children are increasingly focused on or motivated by visual stimulation, even during dynamic activities such as play or exercise within playground equipment of the type described. Additionally, marketing research indicates that children influence family spending, even outside the realm of discretionary spending, to a much greater degree than previously thought.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a visual display apparatus for modular playground structures of the type known in the art. It would further be advantageous for the display device to conform to the existing features of the modular playground structure while providing a novel display region.